Ai no Knight
Ai no Knight (The Knight of Love; 愛の Knight) is a coupling track on Ailin Sashihara's Solo Single, Ai. It is written by Sora. Single Information |-|Type A= *Ai *Koi wa Two Face *Ai no Knight *Ai Off Vocal *Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal *Ai no Knight Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Ai *Suki to Iwasetai *Ai wa Just a Game *Ai Off Vocal *Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal *Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Ai *Koi wa Two Face *Suki to Iwasetai *Ai wa Just a Game *Ai no Knight * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal Album Information NEW - New Song | SNG - Single | C/W - Coupling Track | RER - Rerecorded |-|CD Type A= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai MV * Ai no Knight MV (Keiko, Lea, Ayaka Close-up) |-|CD Type B= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Change Me (SNG) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Change Me MV * Wagama no Ai MV (Sen Lin, Hitomi Close-up) |-|CD Type C + Bonus= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Change Me (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai no Kami MV * Ai MV * Change Me MV * Interview - Ailin, Keiko, Lea, Ayaka, Sen Lin, Hitomi Members Members (Single) 3 members; Solo Center Tōi Tengoku Academy: , , Members (Album) 4 members; Solo Center Tōi Tengoku Academy: , , Shine Royal Academy: Lyrics |-|English= Princess? What kind of joke is that? You are a princess? Who would believe that? (My knight) That is No way Seen a dream? My dream is Love. The Knight of Love, Who is it? You? Or could it be you? That is No way The Knight of Love, It's just a reality in a dream, Not, It's just a dream, not a reality. The Knight of Love is False, Your own feelings is the forfeit That's why, Think over again, Which would you chose? Surrender or the Forfeit? Take your time to chose, okay. (Forfeit) The Choice if Final, Not again will be a Chance. The Knight of Love, Answer me now, I wanna hear your voice, I can't hear it, Once again will you? If not then... You are a Myth! Believe it, The Knight of Love? (Now, no) Your own feelings is the forfeit, That was your choice, Go back is not possible. This is final. And so? I don't care! It's like that, Shall we play? This roleplay, You are the princess, The princess of Love, As for me, I'll be a Knight. Your Knight of Love. |-|Kanji= Princess？ なんのじょだんの会？ あなたわ princess？ 誰わ信じる？ (私の knight) あれわ No way 夢見てる？ 私の夢わあい。 愛の Knight、 誰だい？ 君？ それどれ、あなた？ あれわ No way 愛の Knight、 夢の幻術だけ、 イイェ、 夢だけ、幻術じゃない。 愛の Knight わ False、 自分お気持ちわ forfeit だから、 も一度考えてて、 ドチワアレブ？ Surrender と Forfeit？ 行く利考えて、ねえ。 (Forfeit) Choice わ Final、 喉ことわ Chance。 愛の Knight、 私返事路、 聞こえたい君の声、 聞こえないい、 も一度くれ？ 泣いたら、 あなたわ Myth 信じる、愛の Knight？ (今、 no) 自分お気持ちわ forfeit、 あれわあなたの choice, Go back わできない。 これわ final。 それで？私 don't care! そういうもね、 遊ぶしよ？ この roleplay、 あなたわお姫、 愛の姫、 私ねえ、 Knight 話なる。 君の愛の Knight。 |-|Romaji= - Character Parts (Single)= ( ) #7f678e|Kot}}/ Are wa No way Dare dai? Kimi? Soredore, anata? #7f678e|Kot}}/ Are wa No way ( ) #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Choice wa Final, #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Nidokoto wa Chance. ( ) #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Are wa anata no choice, #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Kore wa final. #7f678e|Kot}}/ Souiu mon ne, #7f678e|Kot}}/ Anata wa o hime, Ai no Knight. - Character Parts (Album)= ( ) #800080|Osh}}/ / Are wa No way Dare dai? Kimi? Soredore, anata? #800080|Osh}}/ / Are wa No way ( ) #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Choice wa Final, #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Nidokoto wa Chance. #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Ai no Knight, #97C4D3|Watashi henjiro,}} ( ) [ / Are wa anata no choice, #97C4D3|Sas}}/ Kore wa final. #800080|Osh}}/ / Souiu mon ne, #800080|Osh}}/ / Anata wa o hime, Ai no Knight. }} Trivia * Ailin tried to persuade TTA's headmaster Isamu Imai to let Ayaka partake in this song when it was to be released as part of her debut single but was unsuccessful. **However, the headmaster told her that if she manages to get an album offer within one year, she will be allowed to re-record a new version with Ayaka for it. * The album ver. has an MV unlike the single ver. ** The Knightess Coords, and Ruban Opale Coord, were used in the MV Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Cute Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Singles Category:Ai Category:Music Category:Ailin Sashihara Category:Keiko Hoshino Category:Lea Kotobuki Category:Ayaka Oshiro